


Beseeched

by MythologyPastry



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: Christianity, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: It's Christmas in Plymouth.It is not cause for celebration.
Relationships: Black Philip/Thomasin (The Witch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Beseeched

The young Thomasin's eyes look over the service. Her family says that today is an unusual church sermon.

Christmas. It's a word that she knows, of course, but it means something different for her, now. An Anglican had visited recently. From another colony, or England proper, she doesn't know. She had tried to ask. Her father had swatted her for her efforts. It had been out of turn, unwanted. But regardless, the Anglican man had been strange, and he had boasted of a feast, and Thomasin had listened even if she really hadn't.

His cloak was black, like the night, and he had leaned forth with freedom in his eyes, and she had wanted to listen despite any punishment. She had the feeling there was no punishment worthy of removing the knowledge the stranger had imparted. Of festivities, of a joyous mass so unfamiliar to her own experiences.

In his church, Christmas was a time of merriment. In Plymouth, Christmas was not a joyous time. It was a time for lectures, for reminders of their mission upon God's earth to convert the heathen man, to remain pious in all pursuits, to help the allotted in their mortal journey before reaching the gates of heaven.

But Thomasin doesn't listen to her preacher, and later, when her father is arguing with the clergyman, she dreams.

She dreams of a man dressed in black. She dreams of a man asking her to live deliciously, surrounded by yuletide feast.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this movie; it warms my heart to see others in the archive do as well.
> 
> Puritans didn't like Christmas, so I played with that concept here, just a little. It's short, so it's not that much.


End file.
